Silent Hill: Demons of Past
by Wolven Samurai96
Summary: The past contains the knowledge to propell humanity to greatness. However it can also be the death of you, especially if it controls you, and you don't even know it. Rated M For violence, language, and graphic gore and blood
1. Prologue

Silent Hill: Fear of Unknowing

Prologue

I awoke staring at the colorful foliage of a dying tree, nature's metaphor, a sign, death will always come, you will droop, wither, and die, cherish the green health you are given, the pull of a trigger, trust of a knife, or slip of a foot, can take it away...just like that. Such beauty of death I was entranced in, I gazed with unusual interest, a philosopher, a messenger, messiah, I am all these, but then I may not be, a mystery to myself I am, nobody understands, what they may understand does not compare by the mud on my legs, dirt on my face, or blood on my hands.

I looked down, the blood, the fresh crimson substance which drowned my hands in guilt, guilt of the unknown. I don't know myself, what am I? I stood up, using the tree I had sat against for assistance. I gazed down the road, the cracked, practically destroyed road, beyond repair I would imagine. The smell of the blood, mixed with mud, assaulted my nose in such a strong way I could nearly have stumbled once more. I heard nothing, not a car, bird, or rustile of leaves.

I stepped upon the road before me, another sign, a metaphor, get upon the road again. But my thoughts were cut off as my boot got locked on something, judging my the clang that rung through the air, it was metallic. I stumbled over and smacked my nose on the hard, stone ground. "Damnit!" I screamed, the blood beginning to leak from my nostril. I rolled onto my back and look down at whatever had tripped me up. It was a bike, a motorcycle, which only then made me come to realize that a helmet had lay beside me when I was sitting beside the dying tree, and I realize just how much there were. I looked left and right, along the road, nothing but the dying foliage, the beautiful orange, red, and brown color lined the road on both sides, nothing but tree.

My mind began to rationalize, I crashed, the blood is my own, everything is fine. But then my logic kicked in, what did I hit? The bike was in the middle of the road, unless I pulled the break suddenly, there is no way I could have crashed like that. I pushed myself onto my feet and stared around the road, I looked down at my feet and nearly vomitted. I had fallen into a puddle of blood, and not one of the sissy thin stains, this was a puddle...of...blood! My boots were soaked in it, my already bathed hands were given two more layers of the sickening red substance and it was dripping back into the puddle.

"What in the hell happened?" I questioned myself, however my logic shrugged his shoulders and turned his back 'You're on your own buddy' I nearly heard it say. I looked around more, a remarkable large trail of blood was leading into the trees I had slept so close to. I sprinted away, blood flying off my hands, boots, and jacket. I stopped, I heard something, a scream, I knew I heard it, it sounded as if from the back of my mind, or from behind me, either way, the blood-curdling voice practically pleaded me: "Turn around!". I whipped around, there was nothing, nobody, not a soul in sight. However, there was a sign, literally a sign, old and rusted, hanging by a single bolt. After reading it, somehow, I knew what to do, I began to walk, I walked without even telling myself to, as if some higher entity was forcing my feet to walk, one in front of the other. Leaving behind the old, old sign which planted itself in my mind as if someone had branded it on my list of priorities: "Welcome to Silent Hill"


	2. 1: Welcome

I walked, and walked, and walked, down the beaten, old road. As my feet traversed along the path, using the worn out road division paint as a guideline, it seemed an eternity and a half had passed before I came to realize, the snow, as I had first believed it to be, was actually ash, it felt absolutely weightless as it fell upon my face as I gazed upward. It left black specks across my skin as it landed, weary of it's fall from the sky. The sky. I stared at the sky, it did not look the color it should, it looked cold, an icy blue color that made me chilled and caused a shiver to run a marathon along my spine.

There was, for some reason, a particularly fascinating speck of ash, as it plummeted from the sky of ice, I locked my vision upon it and observed it, even as it stopped in midair, motionless. Although my heart did a jump and my brain did it's best to assist, I could not figure out how it happened. As I came to realize, every speck of ash which had currently been falling has stopped in midair, as if a higher entity had pressed the pause button on reality, and honestly, for a second I thought my mind had cut the cord on my own grip on reality, because before my eyes, the ashes began falling up. No, not just being blown upward by the wind, since there was none, they simply fell up. I looked down, more and more ashes began to dissolve out of the ground and fall upward. Yes, and when I say dissolve, I mean dissolve.

I could not rationalize this, there was no logic to explain it, or any scientific theory to even attempt to determine the cause, it just happened, simple as that. Not that I expected any scientific theory to erupt, I never did see the point in it.

Taking my mind off the occurrence as best I could, I hurried along the path, which I noticed to get more barren, cracked, and broken with every step. Well, at least that could be explained, I suppose. I looked around me, suddenly aware of what happened to the trees as well, I did not know when it happened, and if it did, perhaps it really was an eternity ago, for the trees were dead, absolutely dead, no leaves and no trace of them upon the ground. The wind couldn't have blown them away because as I said before, there was no wind. I stepped forward ever slightly, what was going on here?

Suddenly I realized that there was an outline in the distance, an outline of a building, and as I neared, another, side by side. Buildings, buildings mean a town, a town means people, people means answers. This must be Silent Hill. I saw a street sign appear as I came to an intersection. I squinted my eyes, for there was a heavy fog that began to fall over the area. After some inspection, I was able to read it clearly, or so I thought. "Acadia Rd." and below it, facing the opposite direction, "Midway Ave." I tried to see down the street before me, but all I could make out was more buildings on the left and right lined down into the fog. I decided to go down the avenue, I really had no idea where I was going, but I needed to start somewhere.

I continued walking down the street, I began to question what time it was, because nobody was anywhere to be seen, it seemed completely deserted. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be surprised if it was. The walls of the buildings were old, falling apart, and ultimately run down. The street was naught but a cracked, overused slab of rock which caused the clunking of my old military boots to echo off the aforementioned walls. Any I continued along, my mind buzzing with questions that seemed to be answerless. The loneliness and silence was practically piercing my very mind, it made me feel cold, despite the lack of wind, but then I realized, I was cold. It is cold, very cold, it almost felt freezing, yet there was no snow, no frost, now wind, no hint of the cold temperature I felt clenching my heart and numbing my blood. Instinctively, I pulled my jacket tighter around me, however this did nothing, it almost felt that the cold was originating inside me. This didn't make sense either, how could this cold, freezing feeling be coming from me?

This was confusing, it gave me a headache, for some reason I think this town may have something to do with all this, this strange, strange town. I continued along at an even faster pace, I was determined to find answers, and to find answers, I'd have to find people. People. There must be a gathering place of some sort, like a town hall. Which, as if on cue, I found instantly on my left just as the thought entered my mind. The building was of a modest size, looking traditionally built and notably old. I broke off from my current trail and ascended the crumbling stone staircase the the door and proceeded to try and open it. The sound of screeching and a broken rattling erupted from the door handle, broken lock. I felt around my jacket, I don't know why, maybe I had something that could help. Nothing. I fell back to another option, I decided to kick the double doors down. I backed up a couple paces, this may take a while, and may not even work, but I had to try.

I gazed at the door, got into a ready stance, brought up my foot, and released a thundering kick at the door from the heel of my boot. I heard the lock weaken, the boot did it's work. I thundered upon the door again, and again, and again until finally, with a clink, a boom, and a creek, the doors flew open. A huge puff of dust exploded out of the darkness of the building and assaulted my face, causing me to let out a coughing fit. I gazed into the dark and awaited for my eyes to adjust to the engulfing shadow. My eyes widened at the destruction I beheld.

Chairs were thrown against the wall, causing splinters to shatter everywhere, desks were practically crushed and torn in half, there was a gaping hole in the back of the room, leading to a file closet, it was obviously crushed in. However, the thing that startled me most was the blood, the floors was covered in blood, and had spilled out onto my boots and the steps behind me when I opened it. The crimson color was splattered all over the walls, and I stared in horror as I spotted a particularly interesting splatter of blood, it looked like words, but I couldn't tell from here. Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside, the light from outside streamed in and gave me a better view of the carnage, I didn't enjoy it. Ignoring the sickening destruction around me I walked to the wall which bore the words. They didn't exactly reassure me: "The bones of the sinner shall spell the vengeance of the victim"

This nerved me, I could not determine it's meaning, however it was quite plain somebody was pissed off. I noticed a flight of stairs going up just next to where the words were written, a broken sign next to it designated the direction: "---or's Office", it was plain that it used to say "Mayor's Office", This could be worth the trouble. I proceeded towards the stairs, the blood on and below my boots making hideous gushing sounds which churned my stomach inside out. I was glad to have it cease as I ascended the creaking steps. It ended at nothing more than a small hallway with a door at the end. I stepped towards it and attempted to open it, surprisingly, it was unlocked. It opened with a loud creak and I saw it was a simple, dusty old office. If this is the mayor's office, then all of the important files should be in here. I stepped over to behind the desk and noticed one think, the windows behind the desk were boarded up, completely, although some light streamed in between cracks.

Crouching behind the desk, I discovered there to be cabinets for files and information. I stared at the drawers and picked one at random, the tags and labels were smudged and old so I could not make out the words. I opened the cabinet and ran my finger down the file tabs, they were all names, names of residents new and old, they all seemed useless, but then there was a particular file that caused my brain to travel down to my chest and remind my heart to beat. There, in plain black print, was my name: Drake Wulfe. That's strange, my exact name, but I was never a resident here. I pulled out the file and opened it. There was my picture, my exact hair, face, eyes, everything. Just the clothes, they were different, but that's not surprising. I looked at the information, but interestingly, in crimson, fresh blood were the words: Classified. And before my very eyes, the paper and file burst into flames.

I screamed and dropped the file, that's impossible, how did that happen? Interestingly enough, the flames dissipated the moment the file was gone, but strangely, there was no trace of the file, no ashes, no leftover paper, nothing. Then there was an even stranger sound, a sound that resembled thunder so likely that I jumped of fear and snapped my gaze to the door, and there before me was something more terrifying than the room below.

The thing looked human, however there are several different aspects of it that supported otherwise. First off, the mangled, scarred, and pale skin that covered the figure as that I wondered what torture it must have been put through, secondly, it wore a robe at the waist-down that was stitched together, dirty, and soaked in something that resembled blood and it had such a similarity to human skin that I would not be surprised if it was, and finally, the huge helmet it wore. It looked rusted and practically welded onto the wearer's head. It was shaped triangularly and bore vent looking panels on the sides. The figure's breathing was echoing and loud enough for me to hear from where I stood, helpless and terrified. The thing that scared me the most was the huge, gleaming sharp knife that was half the length of the office. It was soaked in blood. I screamed. It turned and left through the open doorway.

I looked around for something to go after it with, I didn't want to kill it, but I wanted to follow it, I was curious. I spotted a shotgun under the mayor's desk, what was a shotgun doing under a desk? Handy and ready to fire? I did not question any further and grabbed it, noting that it was loaded and ready. I looked through the top drawer, often glancing back at the door, which was now closed. My heart pounded, my ears throbbed, my blood rushed, my hands grew clumsy from anxiety. I cursed under my breath and finally found some extra shotgun shells. I ran towards the door and crashed through the door to an even greater horror.

In replace of the stairway I had come up from only just earlier, was a pit, even more so, it was filled, literally, with fire. The red hot flames licked at my face as I stumbled over, although I thanked to God that I regained my balance. I backed away and turned towards the door, however I was stopped short. Something wrapped itself around my leg and caused me to trip as I made my retreat. I smacked my head on the hardwood floor and began bleeding from the nose. I rolled over and stared at what had grabbed me. A chain, a steel, linked chain which literally locked around my right ankle. I screamed in horrible agony as the metal began to grow searing hot and burn my ankle. I shot at the chain with the gun in my hand but it had no effect whatsoever. I screamed some more as another chain shot out and grabbed my other ankle, it began to burn me as well.

I tossed and struggled as before my eyes the chains tightened and tightened more, burned and searing my pants, boots, and skin raw and finally crushing my ankle, causing blood to spurt all over the floor and soak my leg. I clawed at the floor as the chains began dragging me towards the flames, I screamed and screamed and clawed like a trapped coyote at the floor, rubbing my fingers and nails raw and bleeding, making claw marks all over the floor. I watched as I descended into the fiery pit, not unlike the descriptions of Hell, and felt the flames engulf me, burning me alive and searing my flesh until I lit aflame. I felt myself be dragged into the heart of the pit and finally, my world when black.


End file.
